Swiss Expose D'Invention No. 534,215 describes an electrolytic bath for the electrodeposition of gold alloys which is cyanide free and contains gold as an alkali gold sulfite and palladium as a palladium coumpound soluble in the bath. The palladium compunds therein disclosed include palladium salts soluble in the bath such as the chlorides which are complexed with either ammonia or an aliphatic amine, a cycloaliphatic amine, a heterocyclic amine, or a polyamine. It has been found, however, that use of the palladium complexes described in the Swiss Expose D'Invention yield a gold coating which exhibits a haze. Surprisingly, it has been found that when palladosamine chloride is used in place of the palladium complexes described in the Swiss Expose D'Invention, a gold coating can be obtained without the haze.
It is the object of this invention to provide a gold electroplating solution, free of cyanides and phosphates, which eliminates, in the resulting coating, the haze exhibited by the coatings of the prior art. This and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description.